


In Charge

by jadestrick



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Somebody</i> has to be in charge.  Written March 23, 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In Charge  
> Author: jadestrick  
> Character/Pairing: Sam & Cam  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Genre: Smut. OBVIOUSLY.  
> Spoilers: Nope  
> Summary: Well, someone's gotta be in charge!  
> Disclaimer: I own a vanilla latte that I'm drinking, a few Neil Gaiman books and I borrowed this laptop. I don't even own my parking space. *growls* Alas, none of these characters are mine and I claim nothing. This world is unfair.  
> Notes: Fabulous, glorious, UBER thanks to triciabyrne1978 for being a beta and for boosting my smut virgin ego. :P I will not go into how this was a royal pain in the ass for me to write. It all started with a conversation between lilferret and myself about the unbelievable WRONGNESS of how charged THAT scene was in the Ark of Truth. And she wanted smut. :D So, here we go. This is for you, Jen.

Despite herself, Sam glared at him.

"So why didn't you approve it?"

"Because that's what I had to do, Sam!"

"I gave you more than enough evidence that this could help in our fight against the Ori!"

"That's not the point. It's too dangerous a mission and you can't guarantee that it's even gonna work, can you?"

"Since when is the danger of a mission important?"

Cam sighed at her and paced the floor. "Sam, let me see if I can explain this to you. This device is buried underneath five floors of dirt. It's guarded on almost every level by Ori fanatics. The Stargate is guarded by no less than three Priors who never let it out of their sight. Just _how_ were you expecting to get _to_ the device in order to work on it?"

Against her better nature, she spat, "General O'Neill would've sanctioned the mission."

Cam whirled around and before he could resist spat back, "The general would've let you lick his boots, Sam!"

Sam bristled and narrowed her eyes. "You've let many a woman do _that_ , Cam. So approve the mission before I get on my knees."

Cam's eyebrows shot up. He steadied the breath that caught in his throat and calmly asked, "You feel that strongly about this, then?"

"Yes, Cam, I do."

His mind went crazy. The Southern boldness within him sprang to the surface and he smirked. "So, get to work." He leaned against the desk.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise and she said, "You’re approving it?"

The smirk grew even harder. "Hardly, Sam."

If Sam thought her eyes could widen any more, she was about to prove it.

Suddenly, his lips smashed into hers. She stifled a gasp as his hands grasped her head and curled her hair between his fingers. She put her hands on his chest and pushed. For once, once, the sexuality of her status as a soldier and his status as a soldier was announced and she realized her strength couldn't compete as he shoved both of them into the wall. She felt the wall bruise his hands before they started moving down her neck. His lips parted and his tongue beckoned hers to give in. Her mind went wild and somewhere in the middle of pushing him away, her fight weakened. She melted into his arms and opened her mouth. His tongue found hers and they danced around each other. Her arms found their way around his neck and she felt her desire give in.

He broke the kiss. "No, Sam." He breathed into her mouth and reached behind his head, pulling her arms down to his chest. "Keep fighting."

She shuddered and their mouths battled again.

His hands kept her pinned to the wall as he fumbled with her buttons. Their fingers became a mess as they both ripped off their button-ups. Sam ran her fingers down the taught black t-shirt that covered his chest and felt her insides shiver. Through the crack in the door, she heard the sounds of people walking by.

She broke away, breathless. "Cam, we should stop."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Colonel?" he smirked at her. Without warning, he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed her again. Sam felt his tongue trace the tip of hers and she moaned. Loud. Cam chuckled into her mouth and held her against the cracked door. The voices in the hall dwindled away. Her hands found and grasped every inch of him. She felt her legs go limp as he released his hold on her.

Sam had been so involved in smothering him with her mouth that she didn't notice that Cam's hand had found its way inside the side of her pants. His hand traced her naked thigh and she broke the kiss with a groan. His fingers moved achingly slow, and raising an eyebrow and grinning wickedly, she snapped at him.

"Step it up, soldier!"

He chuckled against her neck. "Is that an order, Colonel?"

"I'll make it one."

His tongue flicked against her neck and he whispered, "I thought I was in charge here."

Sam pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were filled with a carnal, dangerous lust and her authoritative voice faltered. "Since when?"

His pupils dilated at the challenge. "Since now." He grabbed her head and pulled their lips together.

There was no seduction. There was no intrigue in each other. There was only the pure, raw carnality of their situation and their heavy breathing. He ripped her black shirt over her head and found his tongue tracing her collarbone. The sound of her moan in her throat made him ache and he felt her hand ripping at his belt loop. As soon as he heard the click of the belt hit the floor, he turned her away from him and pushed her against the door.

Gasping, Sam heard the voices in the hall stop speaking for a moment, but Cam wouldn't stop. With one hand holding her throat, he shoved a hand down the front of her pants and she stifled a gasp as he grabbed her. His fingers spread her apart and she bit her lip as he teased her nub. She felt her lip bruise as his tongue flicked against her ear and she allowed herself to go limp. He stroked harder and harder against her. His other hand moved up her neck, tracing the little shivers that she couldn't resist. His fingers found her lips and in her gasping, she flicked her tongue against his hand. Cam's desire and shock caused his body to stop for a second and she turned her head and he felt her tongue graze his hand She whimpered for his other hand to tease and stroke, and Cam moaned at the sheer audacity of Sam's tongue and stroked her even harder. She sucked hard on his middle finger and he felt his erection grow stronger and more needful. Without warning, he ripped his hand from her mouth and heard her gasp. With one hand still stroking her, he moved the other to her belt. Sam leaned her head back against his shoulder and grabbed his head with her hands. His tongue moved up and down her neck and tickled her ear.

"Still want me to get a move on, Colonel?"

She gasped. "Hell, yes."

He pulled his hand out from her underwear and grabbed her face. He turned her head and smothered her with his mouth. She breathed him in and their tongues created a fierce ballet.

Her pants hit the floor. Cam broke the kiss and pinned her against the door. His hand moved back to the smooth skin in her underwear and he felt that she was even wetter. He spread her open and squeezed either side of her clit. His muscles flexed as he bent her over. He went rigid and thrust inside of her, causing a buzzing in his ears as he felt her wrap around him. He straightened her back up so she was pinned between him and the door and he thrust into her over and over. Her gasp awakened his senses and his hand found her mouth and covered her moans. On the other side of the door, technicians walked to their offices.

But he kept shoving into her. Hard, brutal strokes that made her shriek behind his hand. He flung his head back and reveled in her wetness. Her tongue flicked back and forth against his hand and it drove him mad. He pounded into her and his hand grew limp, and she pulled her head back in ecstasy. Her hands were pinned against the door. "Cam!" She whispered urgently.

That did it. He brought both his hands up, grabbed her wrists, pinning her hands from moving. He buried his face in her hair and he drove into her harder and harder, faster and faster. Sam felt her body answer no command but obedience and felt the rise growing within her belly.

His hand grabbed her clit.

He slammed into her and despite herself, she flung her head back and opened her mouth to scream. His hand covered her mouth in time and she moaned loudly as her body was sent into waves. Her back arched against him and as he bit her neck, she felt waves of release pulsate around his cock. Her hands reached up and grabbed his shoulders.

He continued to impale her as she moaned. The sound in her throat against his ear caused him to tremble. The waves of pleasure that radiated throughout her teased him and he felt his body tense. He grabbed her head and turned her to kiss him. Her tongue danced wildly in his mouth and he found he couldn’t contain himself. Without a warning, she squeezed him in between her legs. His eyes went wide in shock and he filled her. A gasp escaped from his lips and he spilled inside of her. He felt her shudder against him.

Breathless and holding each other, they sagged against the doorway.

Outside, a scientist walked alone to his lab. He scratched his pen against a clipboard. Two Marines nodded to him as they passed.

He chuckled darkly. "Any other orders, Colonel?"

Sam grinned and shuddered again. "Damn you, Mitchell."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
